1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to an air removal device for sealed storage containers having a flexible wall area, and more particularly, to the modification of sealed plastic storage bags with a device which removes air from within the sealed bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various storage containers, such as plastic storage bags that are available for storing goods and perishable items. These containers include specialized heat sealable and high pressure air tight self-sealable bags and non-air tight bags and wraps. It has been generally the practise that due to the material and construction resulting in air tight seals, that air removal from the bag is not accomplished after sealing. For example, heat sealable and high pressure sealable bags depend upon air removal prior to the sealing of the bag and then the application of heat or pressure is applied to produce an air tight seal.
There are devices available, such as Pump N Seal, Pro Seal: Seal A Meal and DENI VACUUM FOOD SEALER, which are effective in removing air from open bags and then sealing the air tight, flexible, plastic bags which is generally performed with the use of heat or high pressure sealing devices. While in some instances these devices remove air from self-sealing flexible storage containers they are unable to perform the function after filling of the bag and thus are unable to afford optimized air removal. Such devices do not attach to flexible wall storage containers and do not allow for the easy reuse and resealing of the flexible wall storage units.
Hence, as can be seen from the above, there is a need for an air removal device which will attach to sealed flexible wall storage containers, such as flexible plastic wall storage bags, for the storage of perishable and non-perishable goods in a reduced atmospheric pressure environment.